worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Memoris
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > The Mnemosyne > The_Mighty_Grendel's Version > Memoris • Word of Mouth The Mnemosyne is capable of flooding the Amnis Memoria with a particular experience or memory. All Mnemosyne within the Recaller’s Blood Potency in miles become instantly aware of the experience or memory, almost as if they had experienced it themselves or knew the Recaller who experienced it personally. The experience or memory placed into the Amnis Memoria is limited in scope, so while a particular experience (such as reading a book or being accused of a crime the Recaller didn’t commit) may be transmitted, the experience is not powerful or resonant enough to be an excuse to increase Skills or Attributes. Those Mnemosyne related within two steps of the Recaller using Word of Mouth automatically receive the end result of this power upon successful completion. 'Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Presence + Empathy + Memoris. Action: Instant Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The experience or memory placed into the Amnis Memoria is corrupted to the point of being totally false, and more than likely spells trouble for you in the near future. Failure: The experience or memory remains in the mind of the Mnemosyne, and is not entered into the Amnis Memoria. Success: All Recallers within the character’s Blood Potency in miles are subject to the power. Because the effects are subtle in nature, the Mnemosyne who receive the experience or memory may choose to ignore it if they wish. The Recaller’s immediate relations, regardless of where they are on the globe, also receive the experience or memory. Exceptional Success: All Mnemosyne in the world receive the experience or memory in perfect clarity. Suggested Modifiers Modifiers Situation +1 to +3 The Recaller is in the presence of a large group of other Mnemosyne. Every five other Recallers adds another bonus die, put to a max of +3 for fifteen and above. -1 to –3 The memory is false, or modified in some way by the Recaller. This does not count false memories created by the Fog of Eternity, Dominate, or derangement. •• Innocence to Experience The Recaller is capable of experiencing the world through the eyes of the Kindred with which she shares a blood tie. While this power is on, the Mnemosyne is subject to everything the target sees, hears, smells, tastes, feels, and thinks. The target of the power is fully aware of being the subject of this power, and, if necessary, may spend a Willpower Point to shut the user out. This happens only rarely, as most Mnemosyne see the sharing of such experiences to be one of the core tenants of the Bloodline. The target may communicate to the Recaller within his head by speaking out loud or thinking directly at them, but the Recaller using the power is incapable of communicating back. Cost: 1 Willpower Point Dice Pool: None. This power is automatic once the requisite WP is spent. At this point, the target (which can only be related within two steps to the Recaller: Grandsire/Sire/Childe/Grandchilde) may spend a WP in order to end the connection. Action: Instant. ••• Absentee Advocate The Mnemosyne with this level of Memoria is so able to fully immerse herself in the experiences and memories of another Recaller that it is almost as if they were possessed by them. For the rest of the scene, the Mnemosyne takes on the thoughts, mannerisms, and even a few pertinent memories of another Mnemosyne, becoming them in almost all respects (save appearance). This power most easily works on those Recallers closely related to the character using this power. The target of this power is fully aware of the character’s usage of their experiences and memories, and may opt to end the connection at any time by flexing their will. This allows minor access into the target’s skills, granting the character access to skills that they normally wouldn’t possess. Cost: 1 Willpower Point per Scene (subject may end the connection at any moment by spending a WP). Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Memoria. Action: Extended. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You severely piss off whomever you are trying to emulate, and you also gain insultingly false habits, memories, and vernacular. Failure: Nothing happens and no connection is made. Success: A connection is made and you managed to successfully emulate another Mnemosyne’s persona. Exceptional Success: Not only do you have full access to the other Recaller’s persona, but you also have access to one of their non-physical Disciplines. •••• Gestalt This is an extension of the abilities granted by Absentee Advocate. Now the Mnemosyne may combine the experiences, memories, and very persona of multiple Recallers. The character becomes a veritable powerhouse of knowledge and power. Gestalt comes with some risks, however. The first risk is that a more powerful Mnemosyne can wrest control of the gestalt from you and take control of you for the rest of the scene. Another risk is that, if the Mnemosyne fails dramatically at her attempt to create a gestalt, the Recaller’s experiences and memory dissipate into the Amnis Memoria, and the character, for all intents and purposes, dies. The character may add a number of Personae equal to the character’s Composure + Blood Potency. For every Persona added to the gestalt, the character must inscribe several Notae (as mentioned above) onto their skin, which helps them maintain cohesion during such a trying time. Recallers that share a blood tie with the character may be added to the gestalt without counting towards the Composure + Blood Potency limitation. Cost: 2 Willpower Points. Any given Mnemosyne may opt out of adding their persona to the gestalt by spending a Willpower Point. Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Memoria. Action: Extended Roll Results ''' '''Dramatic Failure: As stated above, the character’s mind dissipates into the Amnis Memoria, existing only as vague impressions and scattered, broken experiences. The character, technically, goes into a Torpor from which they will never awaken. Failure: No gestalt is formed. The Willpower Points are wasted. Success: A gestalt is formed and the Mnemosyne gains the knowledge, memories, and experiences of multiple members of her Bloodline. Exceptional Success: The character not only gains multiple personae in the gestalt, but also has access to one Discipline that they possess per two members of the gestalt. ••••• All Are One Mastery of the Memoris Discipline brings with it the formation of a Hive Mind. The Mnemosyne is so connected with those who he shares a blood tie with that he requires no further real work to maintain the connection between they and himself. He sees what they see, feels what they feel, and knows what they know twenty-four hours a day with no effort whatsoever. Also, the Mnemosyne may forge “false blood ties” with other Recallers, allowing them, from that point forward, to be considered “direct ancestors/descendants,” regardless of who Sired them. In order to do this, the Mnemosyne that wishes to join the Hive Mind must spend a Permanent Willpower Point. The expendature forges a permanent connection between the two Kindred, forming a false “Sire/Childe” bond. And, finally, by spending a Willpower Point, the Recaller may destroy Vinculum in any Mnemoysne that has joined his Hive Mind. The flip side to this is that if the Recaller at the center of the Hive Mind becomes blood bound, then all those connected to him are subsequently bound as well. Cost: None, but the Mnemosyne must adorn himself with mutliple Notae, which become permanent, and those who he forges "false ties" with must also be similarly inscribed. Dice Pool: None. The power is automatic once gained. Action: None.